


Intimate endeavours

by damnedapostate (ethydium)



Series: Tumblr prompts [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethydium/pseuds/damnedapostate
Summary: Sleeping together on the first night at the Earl's estate in Denerim.





	Intimate endeavours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartsyhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsyhawk/gifts).



> @heartsyhawk asked for some non-sexual intimacy between Zevran and Dwarven Warden.

Zevran was ready to make use of a room of their own with real walls and proper plumbing. He had plans, definite, steamy plans to make love to Brosca all night. And take her mind off of politics and nobles nagging her.

So after dinner, he made sure to whisk Brosca away, right before the Earl could ask another favour or any of their dear friends could come forward with an urgent matter.

“What are you planning?” asked Brosca softly, her grey eyes alight with mischief.

“We have a tub that’s even big for two humans, my dearest,” he whispered conspiratorially. “Think of what our beautiful and small bodies can do with all that extra space!”

Brosca grinned at him, and just for that it was worth it. Zevran felt every second spent looking at Brosca smiling was special. He caught himself thinking about her smile more and more, and just trying to invent newer and newer ways to make her face light up like that.

The shed their clothes giggling, like children playing around, so excited about the novelty of a real tub. The road had been rough, and neither one of them could enjoy the luxury of a stable home in the past.

Zevran drew the bath, mindful of not making the water too hot. Brosca had told him about the struggle of bathing in the used water that came from the forges and how it had always been too hot for her. Dust town barely had any water, and they couldn’t spare the cold to bathe in it.

Brosca sank in the tub with a grateful sigh, and Zevran joined her soon. It was huge for them, a perfect little pool for non-humans.

Zevran swam closer and kissed Brosca, passionately and slowly, like they rarely had the time. Kissing her was like winning to Zevran – exhilarating and exciting.

Brosca pulled back and kissed his nose. “Turn back for me, please?”

Zevran obeyed, curious about the rest. He didn’t exactly plan it like that, but alas… Brosca’s fingers on his scalp were unexpected, yet pleasant. He felt himself sink into Brosca as she shampooed and massaged his hair.

“Your hair is exceptionally beautiful,” murmured Brosca as she washing the lather out of his long hair.

Zevran smiled to himself – he knew this shade of blond was rare for dwarves. However, in Orzammar the people whispering didn’t say nice things about it. Strange, he didn’t understand why Brosca was so amazed by it.

“Will you let me braid it, for you, _ghivashel_?”

“Of course, my dearest.” If that was what she wanted, then why not?

He got so slow and sleepy by the gentle stroking of his hair and the water, that before he could remember any of his plans, Brosca was already halfway out of the tub.

But he didn’t complain – after all the bed was even bigger and held much more possibilities than a slippery tub.

Brosca threw a fluffy towel at him, and he laughed without meaning to. He didn’t even know what was comical about it.

“Let’s dry and then I’ll comb your hair, _amrâlimê_.”

Zevran sat on a stool, and Brosca stood behind him, humming softly. “So soft,” she murmured, twisting his locks with confidence. When she was finished, she kissed the top of his head softly. “All ready.”

“Nice, now it’s my turn.”

He couldn’t really do much, Brosca kept her hair a bit shorter than he did, but still, he combed it diligently. “When the light hits your hair just right, it’s the colour of old brandy. It’s… beautiful.”

Brosca laughed so hard, she snorted. “Don’t tell Oghren. He’ll try to drink it.” She tilted her head back and Zevran leaned forward to kiss her, just… because. He realised he didn’t need any reason for it.

It felt weird. He didn’t gain anything from it, nor from the hair grooming, only… it felt nice.

Since they started kissing, he felt more confident. He still had plans he wanted to execute. So with an elegant twist of his arms, he pulled Brosca from the chair and twirled her to the bed.

She let herself fall onto the soft mattress. Zevran was over her in a second, nuzzling their noses together.

“This feels nice,” Brosca murmured. “A soft mattress and pillows! Look, Zevran, we got pillows! Plural!”

Her joy spread easily, and soon they were nestled under the pillows and blankets that kept the night’s chill away.

Zevran was tightly wrapped in Brosca’s embrace, being the little spoon, blinking slowly, when he realised he forgot to do anything he planned. “Brosca…,” he started tentatively.

“Zevran,” she whispered back, suddenly sounding small and vulnerable. Zevran pulled out of her embrace, turned over and hugged her close to his chest. “Zevran, I—”

“It’s alright, mi amor,” he whispered, “It’s all going to be alright.” He caressed her back and kissed her hair.

“Let’s just cuddle?” she asked in a small voice.

“Certainly, nothing could make me happier,” he replied, and felt the heavy truth settle in his bones.

**Author's Note:**

> I used Tolkienian Dwarven terms of endearment from: http://jay345sal28.tumblr.com/post/118949263479/khuzdul4u-khuzdul-pet-names-and-other. Thank you!
> 
> ghivashel = ”treasure of treasure”  
> amrâlimê = “love-of-me” 
> 
> come and say hi on tumblr @damnedapostate ;)


End file.
